Weird Feeling
by Daisatsu
Summary: "A-apa yang telah kulakukan?"/ "Kalau kau tidak memakainya, kau bisa masuk angin,"/ "Kau terlihat semakin cantik,"/ "Oh— sampai mana kita tadi?"/ "Pasti Karma-kun tahu jawabannya,"/ "Ganbatte ne, Okuda-san,"/ "Ta-tapi aku— merasa aneh a-akan perasaan itu. Jadi—/RnR please, Thankyou :)


**Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle:** **Weird Feeling**

 **Pairing:** Karma A. X Manami O.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** "A-apa yang telah kulakukan?"/ "Kalau kau tidak memakainya, kau bisa masuk angin,"/ "Kau terlihat semakin cantik,"/ "Oh— sampai mana kita tadi?"/ "Pasti Karma- _kun_ tahu jawabannya,"/ "Ganbatte ne, Okuda- _san_ ,"/ "Ta-tapi aku— merasa aneh a-akan perasaan itu. Jadi—"

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne, ne, Karma. Apa kau ingin mendengar rencana pembunuhan Koro-sensei milikku?"

Perhatian Okuda Manami yang semula terfokuskan untuk buku kimianya, kini teralih sepenuhnya pada Nakamura Rio yang tengah berjalan melewati mejanya.

"Hm? Rencana pembunuhan?"

Manami melirikkan mata ke tempat duduk Akabane Karma begitu mendengar sebuah respon dari pertanyaan Rio. Gadis itu bisa melihat Rio berhenti tepat di meja Karma dan kini berdiri disamping lelaki itu.

Rio mengangguk antusias. "Kupikir rencana ini akan berhasil jika kita lakukan bersama."

Manami menolehkan kepalanya cepat sambil menahan nafasnya. Menunggu respon dari Karma yang nampaknya sedang menimang-nimang jawaban.

Entahlah.

Tapi di dalam hati kecilnya, Manami berharap Karma menolak dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Rio.

Egois memang. Tapi Manami tak bisa mengelak. Rasa sesak setiap kali melihat Karma berbincang dengan gadis lain membuat Manami merasa terganggu. Dan sialnya, hal itu sudah terjadi padanya sejak ia satu kelompok dengan Karma sewaktu wisata sekolah dulu.

Apalagi sejak pertarungan antar tim biru dan merah beberapa minggu lalu, Karma menjadi semakin dekat dengan Rio. Ia tak tahu, mengapa hati kecilnya begitu tidak menyukai kedekatan keduanya.

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kudengarkan rencanamu," Karma tersenyum.

Rio tersenyum. Lalu, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Karma.

Sementara Manami, ia merasakan dadanya semakin sesak dan mata serta wajahnya memanas. Terutama ketika melihat wajah antusias serta tawa Karma ketika Rio berbisik padanya.

 _Brak._

Tanpa sadar, Manami menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan tindakannya itu, membuat Manami menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman kelasnya sekarang.

Hening.

"Okuda- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Kayano Kaede akhirnya memecah keheningan. Manami tersadar dan bahunya menegang seketika.

"Eh—" Manami membeku ditempat sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut. Kemudian, ia menoleh kaku ke arah Kaede.

"Ada apa denganmu Okuda- _san_?"

Manami kembali menoleh kaku. Kali ini kearah Kanzaki Yukiko yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"A-apa yang telah kulakukan?" Ia bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandang ke arah sekitarnya dan menatap bingung pada semuanya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu," Sahut Maehara Hiroto yang sedang bersender di pintu kelas.

Manami terdiam. Ia kembali menoleh. Kali ini ke arah Karma dan Rio. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang lelaki itu kini tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Manami akhirnya membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali sambil meminta maaf. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Membuat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh, sebagian lagi menatap Manami bingung, dan sisanya memilih tak peduli.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Karma yang melihat Manami berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah bergumam sangat pelan. Terdengar nada bingung yang kentara dari cara bicaranya.

"Jadi Karma, bisakah kita lanjutkan—"

"Maaf Nakamura- _san_ , membahas rencananya nanti saja," Karma berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rio begitu melihat Karma hendak meninggalkannya.

Karma hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rio. Lalu ia pun menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

.

.

.

Manami berlari dengan cepat memasukki hutan yang memang tak berada jauh dari gedung sekolahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal seperti itu hanya karena ia melihat Karma yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Rio? Hei, ia bukanlah kekasih atau siapa-siapa Karma. Ia hanya gadis yang kebetulan bisa sekelas dengan Karma.

Jadi seharusnya, ia tak berhak merasa tak suka ataupun membenci kedekatan Karma dengan Rio maupun dengan siapa saja.

Manami menegakkan badannya ketika ia telah sampai di kolam renang khusus kelas 3-E yang dibuat Koro-sensei beberapa bulan lalu. Diaturnya nafas dengan cara menarik dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Setelah yakin bahwa nafasnya sudah teratur, Manami melepaskan sepatunya lalu duduk di tepi kolam sambil menjuntaikan kaki ke dalam kolam. Dan ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan dinginnya air kolam menyentuh kakinya.

"Se-sebenarnya, ada apa denganku?" Ia bergumam sembari menatap air kolam yang memantulkan wajahnya. "Kenapa aku— aku menjadi seperti ini?" Lanjutnya sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Membuat bayangannya di kolam memburam.

"Kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karena—"

"Okuda- _san_."

 _Byur._

Tepukan dibahu beserta suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Manami yang tengah bergumam sendiri terkejut. Dan karena keterkejutannya itu, Manami terpeleset hingga akhirnya tercebur ke kolam.

"Astaga. Okuda- _san_ —"

"Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_ , bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Manami yang masih berada di dalam kolam mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia menyadari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya adalah Karma.

"Itu tidak penting," Karma tiba-tiba saja melepas _cardigan_ hitam dan kemejanya dengan cepat. Membuat dada bidangnya terekspos dengan sempurna.

Wajah Manami merona. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat dada bidang seorang lelaki.

Karma langsung saja masuk ke dalam kolam. Membuat Manami yang sudah basah kuyup itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan membelalakkan mata.

"Sekarang, kau cepat naik. Atau kau akan masuk angin nanti."

"Ka-Karma- _kun,_ kenapa kau—"

Kata-kata Manami pun sukses terhenti begitu ia lihat kedua tangan Karma memegangi pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Lalu dengan cekatan lelaki itu mendudukkan Manami di tepi kolam.

Setelah membantu Manami keluar dari kolam, dengan cepat Karma juga keluar dari kolam lalu mengambil tempat di samping Manami. "Okuda- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Manami mengangguk. Lalu beralih menatap Karma. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia merasa debaran jantungnya bertambah cepat. "A-A-A-Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ah— Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Ucap Karma. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau tindakanku tadi akan membuatmu seperti ini."

Manami menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak apa-apa," Manami mengarahkan bola matanya kesana kemari, menghindari kontak mata dengan Karma agar jantungnya tak berpacu lebih cepat lagi.

"Oh—" Karma berdiri kemudian berjalan dan memungut kemeja serta cardigan hitamnya. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri Manami. "Pakailah," Suruhnya sambil mengulurkan kemeja serta _cardigan_ -nya pada Manami.

Manami terperangah.

"Kalau kau tidak memakainya, kau bisa masuk angin," Karma melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Manami tak kunjung mengambil kemeja beserta _cardigan_ ditangannya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Karma tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengambil salah satu tangan Manami dan menaruh kemeja serta _cardigan_ miliknya ditangan gadis itu.

Manami terdiam sambil memandang baju Karma yang ada ditangannya dan Karma secara bergantian.

Karma kembali berdiri. "Cepat ganti bajumu," Suruhnya. Kemudian lelaki itu membalik badannya. "Aku tidak akan mengintip."

Manami masih terdiam. Namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Karma membalik badannya. Sambil tetap waspada dengan keadaan sekitar, Manami pun dengan cepat mengganti bajunya.

"A-a-aku sudah selesai," Ucap Manami akhirnya. "Kau bisa berbalik sekarang."

Karma mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian membalik badannya. Dan ia tercengang ketika mendapati Manami yang kini memakai kemeja serta cardigan miliknya berdiri tanpa kacamata serta kepangan dua rambutnya.

"Kau— Okuda- _san_?" Tanyanya.

Manami yang merasa ditatap terlalu intens oleh Karma kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya. "Ja-jangan tatap aku seperti itu," Ucapnya.

Karma tersenyum sambil menghampiri Manami. "Ah— maafkan aku," Ia tertawa. Kemudian ia meraih pergelangan tangan Manami dan menarik gadis itu agar duduk bersamanya. "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

Manami memainkan ujung roknya yang masih basah dengan sebelah tangannya. "A-a-apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Manami.

Terdengar tawa Karma di sampingnya. Dan Manami menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat semakin cantik," Pujinya ringan.

Manami membelalakkan matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang terasa semakin panas. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang, membuat Manami merasakan oksigen disekitarnya mulai menipis.

Gadis ini tak menyangka, pujian ringan Karma barusan memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi tubuhnya.

"Okuda- _san_."

"Y-y-y-ya?" Manami menyahut panggilan Karma tanpa menoleh.

"Okuda- _san_."

"Y-y-ya?"

"Okuda- _san_."

"Y-ya Karma- _kun_?" Manami masih menyahut tanpa menatap Karma.

"Ketika sedang berbicara, kau seharusnya memperhatikan lawan bicaramu."

"Ah— ma-maafkan aku," Manami pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Karma dengan cepat. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan lelaki itu.

Karma tersenyum.

"Ja-jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Karma terdiam sejenak. "Kau— Tidak sedang demam _'kan_?" Tanyanya.

"Eh— de-demam?"

"Wajahmu memerah," Sahut Karma.

Manami membelalakkan matanya. "Ti-ti-tidak. Aku— aku baik-baik—"

Dan kata-kata Manami terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Karma mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya dikening Manami.

"K-K-K-Ka-Karma... _Kun_ ," Manami mencicit memanggil nama Karma lirih. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat sekarang. Wajah Karma yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat semakin bertambah cepat.

Dan saking cepatnya, Manami sampai merasakan kalau jantungnya bisa saja melompat keluar saat itu juga.

"Hm, kau sepertinya baik-baik saja," Karma menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf—" Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya. "—Karena telah mengagetkanmu."

Manami yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, namun terlihat kaku. "I-itu bukan salahmu," Ucapnya. "A-aku yang terlalu ceroboh."

Karma hanya mendengus geli tanpa menanggapi ucapan Manami.

Dan setelahnya, keduanya diselimuti hening yang cukup lama. Manami dan Karma sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Membuat situasi terasa canggung sekarang.

Manami melirik Karma dari balik ekor matanya. Ia ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Karma. Namun, tak tahu topik apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Lagipula, Karma nampaknya menikmati keheningan ini.

Manami menghela nafasnya ketika ia merasa jenuh dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Karma, kemudian menarik nafas perlahan, bersiap memulai percakapan.

"Karma—"

Namun kalimatnya kembali terhenti begitu ia merasakan sebuah kepala tiba-tiba jatuh bersandar dibahunya. Kepala dengan surai merah yang tak lain adalah kepala Akabane Karma.

Manami mengatup mulutnya. Kemudian memainkan jarinya di depan wajah Karma. Memastikan apa lelaki itu benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Dan Manami menurunkan tangannya begitu merasakan tak ada respon dari Karma.

"Dia benar-benar tertidur," Ucap Manami. Dengan perlahan, ia melepas cardigan hitam kepunyaan Karma dan menyelimuti tubuh Karma dengan cardigan itu.

Manami kemudian menghela nafas. "Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu. Lagipula aku dan Karma-kun tidak bisa masuk kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Entahlah.

Tapi saat ini, ia merasa begitu senang dan hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Karma seperti ini.

.

.

.

Okuda Manami memasukki sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan langkah pelan. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari sosok Kayano Kaede yang sebelumnya sudah ia telepon dan mereka berencana bertemu disini.

"Okuda- _san_ , disini!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Manami menoleh kesumber suara. Dan ia mendapati Kaede sedang duduk sambil melambai kepadanya.

"Ah— Kayano- _san_. Ma-maaf aku terlambat," Manami membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Hei— santai saja Okuda- _san_. Aku juga baru tiba disini," Mata Kaede beralih menatap meja. "Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku belum memesan apa-apa," Ia tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau duduk. Kau sepertinya kelelahan," Suruhnya.

"Ah— baiklah," Manami mengangguk sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang Kaede.

"Jadi—" Kaede menopang dagunya sambil menatap Manami. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah ya— soal itu..." Manami menjeda kalimatnya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia terlihat gelisah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Membuat Kaede mengerutkan kening.

"Apa sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan ini begitu mengganggumu?" Tanyanya. "Kau terlihat gelisah," Tambahnya.

"Ah ya..." Manami kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "Ini tentang—"

"Permisi, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Pelayan yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke meja mereka berdua, membuat kalimat Manami kembali terhenti.

Kaede dan Manami saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum si pelayan menyerahkan sebuah buku menu kepada mereka berdua.

"Tolong _parfait_ -nya satu gelas," Ucap Kaede tanpa membuka buku menu didepannya. Sepertinya gadis bersurai hijau ini sudah sering mengunjungi restoran ini. Dan Manami menebak dalam hati, parfait adalah menu favorit gadis itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Okuda- _san_?" Kaede bertanya. Membuat Manami yang tadi sempat memandangi Kaede, gelagapan.

"Ah— itu— aku—" Manami menelusuri tulisan dibuku menu dengan jarinya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia datang ke restoran itu. Jadi, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dipesan.

"Kusarankan kau memesan _cherry sundae_ saja," Kaede tersenyum senang. " _Cherry sundae_ disini sangat terkenal enaknya _'lho_ , Okuda-san," Ia memberi saran.

"Ah— kalau begitu, tolong _cherry sundae_ -nya satu," Manami langsung saja mengiyakan saran Kaede. Tak tahu harus memesan apalagi selain itu.

"Ada tambahan lain?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Si pelayan kemudian membungkukkan badannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Manami dan juga Kaede.

"Jadi— bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi?" Tanya Kaede.

"Ah— Eh—" Manami tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelagapan lagi.

Kaede mendengus geli.

"Be-begini..." Manami menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Wajahnya terasa menghangat. Dan Kaede bisa melihat rona tipis mulai menyelimuti wajah gadis itu.

"Itu— aku— aku hanya— hanya merasa aneh belakangan ini."

Kaede mengerutkan kening. Namun tak segera menanggapi, menunggu Manami melajutkan kata-katanya.

"A-aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi—" Manami kembali menjeda kalimatnya. Wajahnya semakin merona, dan cengkraman pada ujung bajunya semakin erat.

"Tapi?" Kaede akhirnya bertanya ketika Manami tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi.." Manami menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tapi entah kenapa setiap aku melihat—"

"Satu gelas _parfait_ dan satu gelas _cherry sundae_ ," Kembali, datangnya si pelayan membuat kata-kata Manami terhenti.

"Ah— terimakasih," Kaede yang sedikit merasa kesal pada si pelayan berusaha tersenyum.

"Selamat menikmati," Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, kuharap pelayan itu tak lagi menganggu obrolan kita," Kaede menggerutu sambil menyendok _parfait_ miliknya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Oh— sampai mana kita tadi?"

Manami terdiam. Memainkan _cherry sundae_ miliknya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Se-setelah ka-kau mendengarnya, to-tolong jangan tertawakan aku."

Kaede menaikkan alisnya seraya kembali memasukkan sesendok _parfait_ kedalam mulutnya. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan tertawa," Sahutnya masih dengan sendok dimulutnya.

"Aku— entah kenapa se-setiap kali melihat Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_ dekat dengan gadis lain— dadaku rasanya sesak sekali," Manami menghela nafas lega begitu ia berhasil mengutarakan kalimat yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Sementara Kaede, ia hampir saja tersedak parfait miliknya jika saja ia tak segera menelan _parfait_ dimulutnya itu dengan cepat.

"D-dan kupikir, hal itu sangat menggangguku," Manami melanjutkan. "Ja-jadi, aku mengajakmu kesini untuk meminta pendapatmu."

Kaede menghirup dan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Berusaha menetralisir rasa terkejutnya akibat mendengar kalimat Manami tadi.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Manami bertanya sambil menatap Kaede penuh harap. Berharap gadis itu bisa menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"A-ah ya..."Kaede mengusap tengkuknya. "La-lalu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika bersama Karma- _kun_?"

Manami terdiam. Ia nampak sedang berfikir. "Aku merasa— senang, mungkin?"

"Senang yang bagaimana? Senang itu banyak macamnya Okuda- _san_ ," Ucap Kaede, masih setia menyuapkan _parfait_ kedalam mulutnya.

Manami kembali berfikir. "I-ini seperti aku— aku tak ingin dia ja-jauh dariku."

Kaede manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum sambil memandangi Manami yang masih tertunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya

"A-apa kau tahu sesuatu Kayano- _san_?" Manami mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kaede, dan kembali bertanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"A-ah itu—" Kaede kembali mengusap tengkuknya. "Ma-maafkan aku Okuda- _san_ ," Ia menampilkan deretan giginya, seraya memasang wajah bersalah.

"Be-begitu ya," Manami menghela nafas kecewa.

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf Okuda- _san_ —" Kaede menundukkan wajahnya. "Karena tak bisa memberi jawaban yang kau inginkan."

Manami menggeleng cepat. "Tak apa," Sahutnya sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah," Tambahnya.

"Mungkin kau harus bertanya langsung pada Karma- _kun_ ," Kaede berucap sambil mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

Manami membelalakkan matanya. "Be-bertanya langsung?!"

Kaede mengangguk semangat. "Pasti Karma- _kun_ tahu jawabannya," Ucapnya.

"A-apa kau yakin?" Manami bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Kaede. "Kau tahu _'kan_ kalau Karma- _kun_ itu jenius dalam segala hal."

Manami mengangguk.

"Ia pasti bisa mencarikan solusi untuk permasalahanmu ini."

"Ta-tapi apa ia mau membantuku?" Gadis berkacamata itu kembali bertanya. "Bu-bukankah masalahku ini me-menyangkut Karma- _kun_?"

Kaede terkekeh. "Pasti ia akan membantumu," Ia lalu tersenyum. "Aku jamin itu."

"Ka-kau yakin?" Manami masih mencoba memastikan.

"Ya ampun Okuda- _san_ ," Kaede mulai dibuat gemas oleh tingkah Manami. "Aku yakin seratus persen."

"Ba-bagaimana jika dia ti-tidak mau membantuku?"

Kaede menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Pokoknya kau harus tanyakan solusi permalasahanmu ini pada Karma- _kun_ ," Kaede menyuap sesendok _parfait_ miliknya lagi kedalam mulutnya seraya mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat arloji ditangannya.

Dan gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Okuda- _san_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku harus menemui Nagisa- _kun_ sekarang. Aku ada janji menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dengannya," Kaede berdiri, kemudian menggeledah tas kecilnya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang dalam dompetnya, dan ditaruhnya uang itu diatas meja.

"Kayano-san—"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Kaede membungkukkan badanya.

"A-ah— tidak masalah," Manami tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Kaede kembali membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Manami yang masih terlihat gelisah.

Diam-diam, gadis ini tersenyum sambil melirik Manami yang masih duduk dikursi sambil menyendok _cherry sundae_ miliknya.

"Ganbatte ne, Okuda- _san_ ," Gumamnya pelan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan restoran itu, dan membaur dengan keramaian di minggu sore itu.

.

.

.

Sore itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Namun, bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid kelas 3-E belum juga berbunyi.

Terlihat Terasaka Ryouma menguap, Isogai Yuuma menopang dagunya, dan Kataoka Megu memutar pensil dengan jarinya, pelajaran Biologi siang itu terasa begitu membosankan bagi semuanya.

 _Teeet... Teeet... Teeet... Teeet..._

Semua murid 3-E menghela nafas lega begitu suara bel yang mereka tunggi-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi.

Koro- _sensei_ membalik badannya. "Baiklah anak-anak. Karena waktu sudah habis, silahkan kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Selamat siang, dan hati-hati di jalan," Ucap Koro- _sensei_ sambil membereskan setumpuk buku biologi di mejanya.

Dan ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan seluruh murid yang kini sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Manami yang sudah selesai memasukkan bukunya memperhatikan Karma yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Shiota Nagisa. Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Kaede di restoran beberapa hari lalu.

Haruskah ia bertanya pada Karma perihal rasa aneh itu? Tapi— apa Karma mau membantunya? Bukankah rasa aneh yang ia rasakan ini disebabkan oleh Karma?

Manami menghela nafas berat. "Me-memang sebaiknya tak usah kutanyakan saja," Ia bergumam.

Namun sisi lain dalam dirinya merasa tak terima. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan apa nama rasa aneh di dalam dadanya itu.

"Atau kutanyakan saja padanya?" Manami kembali bergumam seraya kembali memperhatikan Karma.

Dan ia memegang kepalanya frustasi. "Seharusnya memang tak usah kutanyakan saja ya," Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Ta-tapi kalau tidak kutanyakan— Astaga. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Manami menggertakan giginya. Tanyakan— atau tidak. Dua kata itu kini terus berkelebat dipikirannya.

"Karma- _kun_ , Okuda- _san_ bilang ia ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu!"

Seruan Kaede membuat Manami melirik kaku kearah gadis itu. Dan ia bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hm?" Karma langsung menoleh kearah Manami. "Berbicara sesuatu?"

Manami membeku ditempat. Kelasnya masih lumayan ramai, dan sudah bisa ditebak jika ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian teman kelasnya yang masih berada di kelas.

"Okuda- _san_?"

Suara Karma membuatnya tersadar. Ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. "Ah— itu— be-begitulah," Manami menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. "Ta-ta-tapi jika ka-kau—"

"Kau ingin bicara disini? Atau hanya empat mata denganku?" Karma bertanya.

"A-ano— itu— aku—"

Terdengar tawa Karma menggema memenuhi kelas. Kemudian lelaki itu berjalan santai menghampiri Manami. "Mungkin bicara empat mata lebih baik," Ia menyeringai kecil. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai pergelangan tangan Manami. "Kalau begitu, kita bicara di lab IPA saja."

Manami membelalakkan matanya. "E-ehhhh?!"

Dan kedua manusia itu pun meninggalkan ruang kelas. Membuat siswa kelas 3-E terkejut. Kecuali Kaede yang kini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Manami memandangi Karma yang kini tengah menutup pintu Lab IPA dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan lelaki itu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah— soal itu..." Manami menelan salivanya. Berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang sudah berpacu cepat sejak Karma menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Soal apa?"

"Ah— itu—" Manami mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. "Ta-tanganmu," Dan hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Manami.

"Oh—" Karma melepas gengamannya pada tangan Manami. "Maaf," Ucapnya.

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak usah dipikirkan," Manami menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merutuki dirinya yang dirasanya sudah kelewat gugup.

"Jadi—" Karma menarik nafasnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah—" Manami memainkan ujung rok seragamnya.

Hening sesaat.

Karma mengerutkan kening seraya memasang wajah bingung.

Manami lalu menarik nafasnya. "Ta-tapi kau ha-harus berjanji ja-jangan marah padaku," Gadis itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Marah?" Karma mengerutkan kening. "Okuda- _san_ saja belum mengatakan ingin bicara apa padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa marah."

"Se-setidaknya berjanjilah dulu."

Karma terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah," Jawabnya. "Aku tidak akan marah," Lanjutnya. "Aku berjanji," Ia menaikkan jari kelikingnya.

Manami mengarahkan violetnya kearah iris sewarna tembaga milik Karma. "Begini—"

Karma diam. Memperhatikan tingkah Manami yang gugup serta malu-malu seperti ini membuat sudut bibirnya melengkung naik tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku— aku— Entah sejak kapan tidak— ma-maksudku— kurang begitu su-suka melihat Karma-kun be-berdekatan dengan ga-gadis lain," Manami kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Diremasnya kembali ujung roknya. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas sekarang.

Gadis ini sungguh tak menyangka, mengatakan hal itu pada Karma terasa begitu memalukan.

"A-aku tau i-ini e-egois," Manami menarik nafas. Udara disekitarnya mulai terasa menipis. "Ta-tapi aku— merasa aneh a-akan perasaan itu. Jadi—"

Kata-kata Manami terhenti begitu mendengar tawa Karma yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar hingga memenuhi Lab IPA.

"Ka-Ka-Karma-kun?" Manami memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. "A-apa aku mengatakan se-sesuatu yang lucu? Ka-kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Karma memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Manami itu lucu. Hanya saja—

"Itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, Okuda- _san_."

—Ia merasa senang karena Manami ternyata mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti dirinya.

"E-ehhh?! Ja-ja-ja-jatuh cinta?!" Manami membelalakkan mata selebar yang ia bisa. Jatuh cinta? Karma tidak sedang bercanda _'kan_?

Manami merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Lalu ia membalik badannya. Rasa lemas dikakinya semakin menjadi. Gadis ini pun menutup matanya ketika badannya mulai terasa limbung. Dan—

"Hei— Okuda-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

—Manami merasakan sebuah tangan besar menopang badannya agar tak terjatuh. Lalu gadis ini membuka matanya, dan ia mendapati Karma kini sedang memeganginya. Sepasang iris tembaga itu kini menatapnya intens.

"Ja-jangan lihat aku," Manami mengalihkan wajahnya. "I-i-i-ini sungguh memalukan," Lanjutnya.

Karma tersenyum. Kemudian mengesampingkan poni Manami yang kini menutupi matanya. "Kau tahu Okuda- _san_?"

Manami masih bertahan pada posisi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," Karma berbisik tepat ditelinga Manami. "Sejak lama."

Manami membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Terutama ketika salah satu tangan Karma memalingkan wajahnya agar berpaling menghadap lelaki itu.

"Kuanggap perkatanmu tadi sebagai pernyataan cintamu untukku," Tanya Karma disertai seringaian kecil. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Manami.

Semakin dekat, hingga hidung mereka pun kini sudah saling bersentuhan. Bahkan, cicitan Manami yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali tak Karma hiraukan.

Sungguh.

Lelaki ini sudah tak tahan lagi. Melihat ekspresi malu-malu Manami sejak tadi, membuat Karma gemas dan kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang.

" _Nurufufufu~_ Masa muda memang menyenangkan, ya."

Tawa khas yang masuk ke telinga Karma beserta Manami membuat wajah Karma berhenti mendekat. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara.

Dan Karma juga Manami mendapati Koro-sensei sedang berdiri didepan pintu sembari mengusap matanya menggunakan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"K-K-K-K-K-Koro- _sensei_?!"

" _Tch!_ " Karma mendecih sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. "Menganggu saja," Gumamnya sambil membantu Manami berdiri.

Koro- _sensei_ masih mengusap airmata haru miliknya tanpa mempedulikan gumaman Karma yang sebenarnya terdengar sangat jelas itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Manami sudah bisa berdiri dengan baik, Karma kemudian menelusupkan jemarinya diantara jemari mungil Manami lalu membawa gadis itu pergi.

"Lain kali jika sensei mengganggu kesenanganku lagi, kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu hari itu juga," Ucapnya sebelum berlalu melewati Koro-sensei.

Dan guru berwujud gurita itu mematung. Memasang wajah polos berwarna putihnya. "Sebegitu menganggunya kah aku sampai kau tega berkata seperti itu?" Ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Ka-ka-kami permisi _sensei_ ," Manami mengucapkan salam sambil menatap Koro-sensei yang masih mematung dengan tatapan iba.

Karma menoleh kearah Manami seraya menampakkan seringainya. "Lain kali kita akan lanjutkan yang tadi."

Dan kata-kata Karma sukses membuat wajah Manami kembali merona dengan hebatnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **N/A** : _Ya-hallo Minna-san_! Aku balik lagi ke fandom ini, dengan membawa oleh-oleh cerita abal macam biasa~ ohoho /apakamu. Sebenarnya, ini hanya selingan untuk mengisi waktu –yang kebanyakan- luang. Dan aku juga nggak nyangka kalo ini fanfic bisa sampai 3K+ panjang amat ya? /krikkrikkrik/ jadi, pertama-tama aku minta maaf kalau para readers merasa bosan ketika membaca fanficku yang ini. Gomennasai~ terus kembali lagi aku ingatkan kalau aku kebiasaan bikin isi baru judul /nggakadayangnanya/ jadi aku juga minta maaf kalau isi sama judul -lagilagi- nggak nyambung. Intinya aku benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau masih banyak kesalahan didalam fanfic ini. _Hontou ni gomennasai Minna_ /ojigi/ baiklah, daripada aku terus-terusan curcol nggak jelas sana sini, lebih baik diriku mengakhiri curcol ini. oh— jangan lupa review ya. Boleh kritik, saran atau apapun terserah. Asal jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati xD soalnya aku kan juga manusia punya— /dibekepkarma/ pokoknya terimakasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di fanfic aku yang lain! _Jaaa~ mata ne ~_


End file.
